Let's Go to the XAVIERRLAND!
by Viri9ian FuraMashi
Summary: Liburan musim panas tahun ini, Seigaku mendapatkan tiket gratis ke Taman Ria dari Ryuuzaki-sensei. Bagaimana kejadian mereka di sana? Seru? Kacau? Apa malah rusuh? *Note* Info DVD pair-puri&Shin tenipuri..R


_Yoo, minna-san..._

_Hisashi buri ne, Genki desu_?

Boku kembali dengan cerita yang iseng-iseng dibikin bareng teman sekelas boku.

Oh ya, sebelumya terima kasih yang telah mereviews fanfic 'Hide and Seek in Seigaku',,

Aurica Nestmile )-( Sankyuu atas dukungannya. Boku harus lebih bersemangat membuat fanfic walaupun nilaiku banyak yang hancur.

Yuiri Lockhart )-( Ternyata susah juga kalau sudah jadi fans beratnya perfect-pair terus bikin fanfic yang no pairing. Tanpa sadar, jadi bikin mereka berdua berduaan terus. n,nv... Gomen ne, kalau fanfic yang I'll always With you update-nya lama. Dari kemarin, badan boku lagi kurang sehat.

Nagisa Sakamoto )-( Tau tuh Inui...Padahal lagi seru-serunya,,,Terlalu bergantung pada data sih,,Jadi begini

Naoto4Shirogane )-( Boku juga bingung sama Inui...Dia yang bikin, tapi kadang juga ikut-ikutan pingsan..Nee, Kalau kau disodorin Jiru sama Inui. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

akai chibi seme )-( Lucu juga kalau ngebayangin Echizen yang super chibi lagi sembunyi di bulu Karupin *Ditatap tajam sama Echizen* Jo-joudan, Echizen...Situ terlalu dianggap serius n-nv

__Saa, hajimeta__

* * *

**Let's go to the XAVIERRLand!**

A/N : Boku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi semua pihak yang selalu membantu boku dalam mengerjakan fanfic. Juga kepada semua pembaca yang membacanya. 0v0

Sumarry : Liburan musim panas tahun ini, Seigaku mendapatkan tiket gratis ke Taman Ria dari Ryuuzaki-sensei. Bagaimana kejadian mereka di sana? Seru? Kacau? Apa malah rusuh?

Rating : SU/ K

Warning : OOC-ness, Full of Crack. Resiko ditanggung pembaca.

Disclaimer : Hontou ni arigatou Takeshi Konomi-sensei telah membuat manga 'Tennis no Oujisama' apalagi sampai dibuat sequelnya, Shin Tennis no Oujisama.

* * *

( ^.^)

"Wah...Lihat, lihat itu, Fuji!" Eiji menunjuk-nunjuk Bianglala, lalu melompat-lompat dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah. Aku melihatnya, Eiji," Sahut Fuji sambil tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Kali ini, para anggota reguler Seigaku sedang jalan-jalan ke XAVIERRLand, salah satu Taman Ria yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Terlebih lagi, mereka tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan tiketnya yang harganya lumayanlah untuk mengeringkan isi kantong mereka, karena minggu lalu Ryuuzaki-sensei memberikan tiket masuknya sebagai hadiah telah menjuarai _Zenkoku Taikan-hen _(Kejuaraan Nasional). Lagian mumpung sekarang lagi liburan musim panas (Padahal sih sudah kapan tahu) *,*v.

"Kita naik itu ya, Fuji?" Pinta Eiji sambil menatap Fuji dengan tatapannya yang seperti anak kucing yang sedang imut-imutnya.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan itu pada Tezuka," Jawab Fuji. Mendengar namanya disebut, Tezuka menoleh.

"_Doushite (Ada apa)_, Fuji?" Tanya Tezuka.

"_Na-nandemo nai (Ng-nggak ada apa-apa)_, Tezuka," Eiji menyahut dengan cepat. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih lagi ke Fuji.

"Fuji, kamu tahu 'kan, Tezuka orangnya seperti apa. Yang pasti dia itu sifatnya 180o berbeda denganku. Kamu saja yang bujuk, ya...ya...ya?" Pintanya lagi, kali ini terlihat bintang berkumpul di bola mata Eiji.

Fuji mulai tersenyum aneh, sepertinya sifat jahilnya kambuh. Tapi, tampaknya Eiji tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu bersemangat ingin menaiki Bianglala, "Baiklah,"

"Yeay! Kamu memang sahabatku, Fuji!" Sorak Eiji.

Fuji menghampiri Tezuka, kemudian terlihat dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada _Buchou_nya itu (So Sweet~~~ ^^). Dan lalu...

"_Minna (Semuanya)_! Lebih baik kita naik Bianglala dulu," Kata Tezuka mengumumkan.

"Hah? Biang lala? Yang benar saja! Kalau mau naik itu seharusnya nanti, pas mau pulang," Terdengar protes dari mulut Momo.

"Biarin! Mumpung wahananya masih sepi. Kalau nanti bisa ngantri panjang. Wee~," Balas Eiji dengan nada ejeknya.

(0x0)

Di Bianglala, Eiji satu gondola dengan Fuji dan Oishi. Sementara Tezuka dengan Inui dan Taka-san. Momo bareng Echizen dan Kaidoh.

"Oishi, Fuji. Lihat, lihat! Laut!" Teriak Eiji sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela.

"Eiji, hati-hati! Nanti kau bisa jatuh!" Oishi mengingatkan.

"_Hai, wakatta yo (Aku mengerti) Oishi_," Baru Eiji berkata begitu, Bianglala tiba-tiba berhenti dan Eiji jatuh.

"_Itte~~ (Sakit),_" Eiji mengelus-elus punggung kepalanya.

Oishi membantunya berdiri, "E-Eiji, _Daijoubu desu (Kamu nggak apa-apa)_? Dasar, baru kubilang hati-hati. Nanti kalau sampai terluka terus sampai dirawat rumah sakit bagaimana?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, nya~"

Fuji yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kelakuan mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil.

(0xo)

"Inui, Kau sedang menulis apa?" Tanya Taka-san yang melihat Inui tanpa henti melepaskan buku datanya.

"Oh, ini. Aku cuma sedang memikirkan bahan yang akan kugunakan untuk _jiru_ku yang baru. Kau boleh memintanya setelah aku menyelesaikan resepku ini," Jelas Inui.

"_I-Iie. Arigatou (Ti-tidak. Terima kasih)_,"

"Kalau kau, Tezuka?"

Tezuka yang sedang nyamannya menikmati angin segar menoleh ke arah Inui setelah _dataman _itu memanggilnya, "_Iie_," Jawabnya tegas.

"Oh. _Sou ka. Zannen ne (Begitu. Sayang ya)_," Ucap Inui sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan kanan jari tengahnya.

(0x0)

"Kaidoh-senpai, kau kenapa?" Echizen penasaran kenapa Kaidoh hanya duduk di sudut dan tanpa disadarinya tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mengenggam celananya.

"Ah. _Sou ka_. Kau fobia ketinggian ya, _Mamushi (Viper)_?" Tanya Momo sambil menyeringai.

Kaidoh diam membeku, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya menunduk dan tak berani menatap ke luar jendela.

"_Mamushi, Mamushi_~ Tak kusangka orang yang punya wajah seram sepertimu ternyata penakut," Ujar Momo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tutup mulutmu, BAKA (BODOH)!" Bentak Kaidoh.

"Hei! Ini 'kan mulutku, suka-suka aku dong,"

"Kau tak berhak menuduhku sebagai seorang penakut!" Seru Kaidoh.

"Heee~ Kalau bukan penakut, kenapa kau segitu marahnya?" Balas Momo.

"Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai. Jangan berantem! Atau kalian mau kulempar, hah? BERISIK TAHU!" Echizen kesal karena dirinya ingin sekali ruangan yang tenang, jadi dia bisa menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat dari Bianglala.

Entah sihir apa yang digunakan Echizen, Kaidoh dan Momo langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

(oxo)

"Fuji, habis ini kita naik apa?" Tanya Eiji semangat.

"Nanti juga tahu," Jawab Fuji sambil tersenyum. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan senyum yang satu ini. Sampai akhirnya...

"Sekarang, kita akan masuk ke rumah hantu," Tezuka kembali mengumumkan.

"WHAT THE?" Terdengar suara tidak setuju dari temannya (Kecuali Fuji dan Inui) terutama Kaidoh, Momo, dan Eiji. Echizen yang baru minum pontanya, tidak sengaja memuncratkannya ke arah Momo. Momo membalasnya dengan memukul kepalanya sambil berteriak, "BAKA!".

Di belakang Tezuka dan Fuji, tampak sebuah kacamata yang berkilat-kilat tidak karuan. Di tangan kanannya terdapat pulpen emas (Rumah hantu 'kan gelap, kalau makai pulpen biasa jadi susah membaca tulisannya di dalam ruangan tersebut). Dan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah buku tulis setebal 10 senti (Silakan kalian tebak sendiri berapa isi lembarnya ya~ 0_0v).

'Ini bisa jadi bahan data yang bagus,' Gumam Inui.

"Fuji...Ja-jangan-jangan ini semua-"

"Ideku," Fuji memotong kalimat Oishi sambil terus tersenyum.

(0x0)

Keluar dari rumah hantu, muka Kaidoh sepucat kapas. Eiji langsung berlari ke toilet yang kemudian disusul Oishi. Nafas Momo berubah menjadi ngos-ngosan bagaikan habis berlari lima puluh keliling lapangan padahal hari ini tidak ada latihan. Echizen kembali membuka kaleng pontanya, tanpa mengetahui kalau itu sudah ponta yang ke enam.

"Sekarang kita naik apa?" Tanya Echizen.

"Hmmm...Jet Coaster kelihatannya seru," Usul Fuji.

"Eh? Aku tak mau naik wahana begituan. Apa kau tahu, Fuji-senpai? Jet Coaster di XAVIERRLand ini, merupakan Jet Coaster tercepat dan terpanjang di Jepang" Ujar Momo. Kaidoh sependapat dengan rekan setim yang sering dia panggil 'BAKA' itu.

"Dan yang menolak akan kuhadiahi Penal-tea sama Koura (Cola)," Lanjut Fuji. Mendengar itu, semua langsung berkeringat dingin tidak karuan dan mengikuti Fuji untuk mengantri.

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"Oii...Fuji~~" Panggil Eiji.

Fuji mencari-cari Eiji. Setelah melihatnya bersama Oishi, dia menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk ke dalam antrian.

"Kita sedang antri wahana apa?" Tanyanya polos, semuanya pada tak ada yang berani menjawab kecuali Fuji, "Pokoknya asyik dan seru. Aku jamin deh,"

Oishi melihat ke arah wahana, "Oi Fuji, _So-sore wa (I-itu 'kan)_.." Wajah Oishi kembali pucat. Sebelum Oishi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia melihat Fuji menyuruhnya untuk diam saja, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Akhirnya, tibalah saatnya Seigaku menaiki Jet Coaster. Dan akhirnya Eiji mengetahui dia akan menaiki apa, "_Ara (Lho)_? Jet Coaster?"

"Yap," Sahut Fuji, "Ayo cepat naik," Fuji mendorong badan Eiji yang masih terkejut.

"_YADA_! _ZETTAI YADA (NGGAK MAU! POKOKNYA NGGAK MAU)_!" Eiji berlindung ke belakang Oishi.

"Fuji jahat, nya! Kenapa nggak kasih tahu kalau mau naik jet coaster? Pantas saja waktu mengantri, aku mencoba mengobrol tapi semuanya pada diam," Jelas Eiji.

Oishi mencoba menenangkan Eiji, "Ayo, Eiji. Aku juga sebenarnya takut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sayang 'kan kalau kita sudah capai-capai mengantri tapi tidak jadi naik. Oh ya, nanti kukasih teddy bear deh, buat menemani teddy bearmu," Oishi berharap agar partnernya itu selamat dari Penal-tea dan Koura.

"_Hontou (Benar)_? Tambah es krim ya?" Pinta Eiji.

"Hai, hai," Akhirnya setelah Oishi membujuk Eiji, Eiji pun mau naik Jet Coaster, '_Yokatta (Syukurlah), Eiji tidak disuruh minum itu_,' Gumam Oishi.

Oh ya, mau tahu keadaan rombogan Seigaku saat menaiki Jet Coaster?

_Saa_, _here we go..._

"Tezuka, _doushite_?" Tanya Fuji di sela-sela kegembiraannya saat Jet Coaster mulai berlaju cepat.

"_Betsuni (Tidak ada apa-apa)_," Jawab Tezuka. Mukanya memang tetap tanpa ekspresi, tapi keringat dingin mulai terlihat.

"Oh.._Sou ka_," Fuji melanjutkan kegembiraannya tanpa menyadari keringat dingin mulai bertambah di wajah Tezuka.

Di belakang mereka, Kaidoh dan Eiji tanpa sadar berpelukan karena saking takutnya. Lalu di belakangnya lagi, ada Oishi dan Inui. Ekspresi mereka berdua beda lagi. Oishi menutup matanya kuat-kuat, sedangkan Inui terus sibuk dengan buku datanya (Bukunya nggak jatuh tuh?).

"KARUPIN...! Aku janji akan lebih memanjakanmu...!" Teriak Echizen.

"MAMA! Aku janji nggak akan makan hamburger banyak-banyak lagi!" Teriak Momo.

Sedangkan Taka-san beda lagi...

Awalnya, dia ketakutan seperti semuanya (kecuali Fuji+Inui) sehingga memegang sabuk pengamannya kuat-kuat. Lalu...

"BURNING!" Tanpa sadar dia telah berubah menjadi Burning Mode.

'Ini orang kenapa sih? Aneh..' Pikir seorang wanita yang duduk disebelah Taka-san.

(oxo)

Setelah menuruni Jet Coaster, Tezuka cepat-cepat mencari tempat untuk berpegangan.

"Waaah...Serunya," Fuji merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Aku tidak sependapat," Ujar Oishi.

Inui memegang buku datanya dengan senang, "_Ii Data (Kalimat favorit Inui setelah dia mendapatkan data yang bagus)_,"

"_Mou_ _(Dasar)_ Inui~ Dari tadi kau data terus," Kata Fuji.

Kaidoh dan Eiji turun dari Jet Coaster beriringan. Setelah melihat Oishi, Eiji langsung berlari ke arah Oishi.

"Oishi..! Tadi aku takut, nya!" Ucap Eiji.

Kalau Taka-san...Tenang, dia sudah kembali menjadi normal.

Echizen dan Momo langsung berlari untuk membeli ponta dan hamburger.

"Oi, Echizen! Mau kemana?" Tanya Oishi.

"Beli Ponta," Jawabnya tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"Oishi, kita naik itu yuk..!" Jari Eiji menunjuk ke arah wahana Komidi Putar.

"Memangnya boleh?" Jawab Oishi.

"Boleh kok! Tezuka, Inui, dan Taka-san saja sudah senang-senang disana. Tuh!" Pandangan Eiji mengarah ke jam Sembilan.

"GREAT-O!" Taka-san berubah lagi setelah memegang pistol yang dikasih Inui. Ia menembak semua sasaran yang ada di hadapannya tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat.

"Wah, Tezuka kalah," Kata Inui sambil menuliskan kejadiannya di bukunya.

"Aku tak akan kalah. _Sugi (Selanjutnya)_!" Ujar Tezuka sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Oishi yang melihat, langsung merasa aneh, 'aku baru tahu sifat Tezuka yang seperti itu,' Pikirnya.

"Eiji, aku ikut ya," Kata Fuji.

"IIE! Tadi kamu sudah jahat sama aku!" Tolak Eiji.

"Nanti kufoto deh," Fuji mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya. Mendengar kata difoto, Eiji langsung berubah pikiran.

-wahana Komedi Putar-

"Fuji...Oishi..." Eiji memanggil dari atas komedi putar (dia memilih untuk menaiki kuda poni) sambil mengacungkan tangannya berbentuk huruf V.

"Cheese," Fuji memotret Eiji. Sedangkan Oishi tidak bisa menanahan tawanya melihat reaksi Eiji.

-wahana Bumper Cars-

Echizen, Momo dan Kaidoh telah sampai di depan wahana yang bertuliskan 'Bumper Cars'.

"Heh, _Mamushi_! Aku tak akan kalah darimu," Ujar Momo.

"Aku juga, _Baka_," Balas Kaidoh.

"Hoi...Jangan berantem! Sekarang sudah giliran kita nih," Seru Echizen.

Mereka memasuki wahana Bumper Cars dengan biasa, sampai akhirnya...

"Maaf dik, Kamu nggak boleh masuk," Kata salah satu petugas sambil menahan Echizen masuk.

"EH? Kok bisa?" Tanya Echizen.

"Ini lihat!" Petugas itu menunjukkan sebuah papan pengumuman yang terletak di sebelahnya, "Yang boleh masuk cuma yang tingginya lebih 150 senti," Jelasnya lagi.

"Tapi, tinggi saya itu 151 senti," Jawab Echizen tegas.

"Dik, kalau mau bohong juga harus ada batasnya," Balas si petugas. Echizen langsung menjadi cemberut, kemudian berbalik ke pintu keluar.

"Oh ya dik. Kalau kamu tetap mau masuk, masuk saja yang di sebelah sana," Ujar si Petugas. Echizen menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan petugas itu. Cemberut Echizen kian menjadi-jadi karena yang dilihatnya adalah wahana Bumper Cars yang disediakan untuk anak-anak.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Protesnya.

"_Nee (Oi)_, Echizen. Daripada kamu terus cemberut begitu, ayo bareng aku saja," Ajak Momo.

"Nggak usah," Sahut Echizen sambil terus memasang muka cemberut.

"Ayoo...Daripada nanti penasaran...," Momo terus membujuk _kouhai_nya (juniornya) yang keras kepala itu. Echizen mulai tertarik dengan ajakan Momo, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, "Ayo deh.."

(oxo)

"Hm...Tezuka kalah lagi," Inui sibuk membuat statistik tentang pertandingan Tezuka dan Taka-san. Mendengar Inui, Tezuka melirik sinis ke arah Taka-san yang sibuk teriak-teriak dengan logat inggrisnya.

"Aku tak akan kalah lagi," Ucap Tezuka sambil bersiap-siap untuk menembak.

"Jadi kau akan bertanding melawan Taka-san lagi?" Tanya Inui, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Hn," Tezuka mulai menembak sasaran targetnya layaknya seorang koboi yang sedang beraksi.

(oxo)

"Fujiiii..." Eiji melambai-lambai dari kereta-keretaan.

"Cheese..." Fuji menekan tombol shutter kameranya. Sedari tadi Fuji dan Oishi hanya mengikuti Eiji menaiki wahana anak-anak (?o?). Fuji sibuk memotret-motret Eiji, sedangkan Oishi hanya menjadi teman obrolan Fuji.

"Oishi...Aku haus..." Ujar Eiji.

"Ini," Oishi menyodorkan minuman (yang pastinya bukan Inui Jiru) kepada partnernya itu.

"Oh ya. Dari tadi kita belum foto bertiga," Ujar Fuji yang lagi mengutak-atik kameranya.

"Ayo," Eiji yang baru menghabiskan minumannya langsung menarik tangan Fuji dan Oishi.

(oxo)

Oh ya, kita masih belum tahu nasib Echizen ya?

Jadi, seperti ini lanjutannya...

Kebetulan, petugas yang tadi mencegat Echizen sedang sibuk mengatur sebuah Bumper Cars yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa dijalankan alias rusak, jadi dia nggak sadar kalau Echizen masuk (lebih tepatnya menyelinap) ke Bumper Cars untuk Dewasa/Remaja.

"Hoi, Echizen...Sini!" Panggil Momo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Echizen menoleh ke _senpai_nya itu, tapi dia tidak berjalan menuju ke orang yang memanggilnya, melainkan ke Bumper Cars lain yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

Momo mengangkat alisnya dan mencoba untuk memahami situasi, "Oh.._Sou ka_...Pantas tadi dia tersenyum licik,"

"Hoi, BAKA! Ayo kita bertanding siapa yang nomor 1!" Teriak Kaidoh dari Bumper Carsnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _baka_, HAH?" Balas Momo kesal.

"Mulai lagi deh...Biarinlah,, yang penting aku main Bumper Cars," Echizen mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

(oxo)

Kembali ke pertandingan antara Tezuka vs Taka-san yang mulai memasuki babak akhir.

"Hahahaha...hahaha..." Tezuka terus menembak targetnya tanpa sisa sambil tertawa (Gomen, kalau terlalu OOC -,-. Tapi jarang-jarang juga melihat Tezuka ketawa, paling biasanya di versi Chibi. Lucky ne~).

Inui yang melihatnya seperti itu mulai mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran dengan sikap Tezuka yang biasanya tenang, berubah menjadi berdarah panas, "Hmm...Catatan waktumu sedikit lebih cepat dari Kawamura," Ujarnya.

"Lalu hasilnya?" Tezuka penasaran.

"Selamat Tezuka...Akhirnya kau menang dari Taka-san," Sahut Inui sambil membetulkan kacamatanya lagi. Tezuka bernafas lega, lalu menaruh pistolnya kembali, kemudian mengusap keringat yang mengalir di sekitar wajahnya dengan gagahnya.

"Ini...sebagai hadiahnya," Karena terharu dengan perjuangan Tezuka, petugas counter tersebut memberikan sebuah hadiah khusus untuk Tezuka, yaitu sebuah Teddy bear besar. Petugas itu juga memberikan beberapa hadiah ke Taka-san.

'Hmm...Tezuka mendapat Teddy bear...2% dia akan menyimpannya, 98% dia akan memberikannya kepada seseorang,' Inui berhenti mencatat dengan tiba-tiba, 'Kira-kira siapa yang akan dikasihnya ya?' Gumamnya, 'Ini akan menjadi bahan yang sangat bagus,' Pikirnya.

Tezuka tampak kebingungan dengan hadiahnya itu, karena buat apa dia punya Teddy bear?

Sedangkan Taka-san mendapat hadiah 9 gantungan kunci plus satu Teddy bear kecil (Waelah, banyak banget ~o~v).

(oxo)

Kembali lagi ke Echizen, Momo dan Kaidoh...

"_Senpai_, sudahan yuk. Aku lapar," Ujar Echizen.

"Ayo, kita beli hamburger lagi!" Dengan semangat Momo menarik tangan Echizen.

"Kaidoh-senpai bagaimana?" Tanya Echizen. Tapi Momo tak menyahut, karena terlalu asyik membayangkan berapa hamburger yang akan dia makan nanti.

"_Senpai_...Kaidoh-senpai?" Echizen memanggil-manggil Kaidoh, sementara tangannya terus ditarik Momo. Yang dipanggil pun tak menyahut. Mungkin terlalu asyik mengantri untuk menaiki Bumper Cars lagi.

'Senpaiku pada tuli semua,' Echizen hanya pasrah sambil terus diseret Momo.

(oxo)

" Bagaimana Tezuka? Kau menang ya?" Tanya Fuji. Di belakangnya ada Eiji dan Oishi yang lagi makan es krim.

"Ah,"

"Oi, Momo. Kaidoh mana?" Tanya Eiji setelah melihat Echizen dan Momo kembali dengan membawa banyak bungkusan yang isinya hamburger.

"Nggak tahu tuh," Sahut Momo sambil mengunyah hamburgernya.

Eiji beralih ke Echizen, "Ochibi?"

"Masih di Bumper Cars," Jawabnya. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar langkah orang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Oi _Baka_!" Teriak Kaidoh sambil berlari. Sedangkan yang dipanggil (Momo) terus melahap hamburgernya. Kesal dengan tanggapannya, Kaidoh merebut hamburger yang sedang dipegang Momo.

"Ah! Burgerku!" Momo berusaha mengambilnya kembali.

Melihat siapa yang mengambilnya, Momo jadi tambah kesal, "_Mamushi_! Kau mau ngajak berantem, hah?"

"Memangnya kau kira aku takut. Dasar _baka_. Ninggalin orang seenaknya," Balas Kaidoh.

"Peduli banget sama nasibmu. Sekarang, cepat kembalikan burgerku,"

"_Yada_!"

"Cepat! Sebelum aku marah!"

"Biarin. Kau itu, sudah salah, bukannya minta maaf malah enak-enakan makan burger, _Baka_,"

"Aku...Minta maaf padamu? ITU MUS-TA-HIL..." Jawab Momo sambil pasang tampang aneh.

Sementara Momo dan Kaidoh asyik berantem, Echizen mengambil hamburger Momo.

"Ah! Echizen!" Momo sadar hamburgernya diambil sama Echizen.

"_Nande (Kenapa)_?" Tanya Echizen setelah menelan habis hamburgernya Momo.

"IIE! Burgerku," Momo putus asa setelah Echizen memakan hamburgernya yang terakhir.

"Habis _senpai_ berdua berantem terus sih. Lagian perutku masih lapar. Mending aku ambil burgernya," Ujar Echizen dengan polos. Nelangsa Momo makin menjadi-jadi, Kaidoh diam-diam cekikikan (Memangnya Kaidoh bisa cekikikan?).

Tiba-tiba Oishi merasa ada yang menarik bajunya, "_Doushite_, Eiji?"

"O-Oishi..._S-sore wa_..." Eiji menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu, wajahnya seperti bocah yang melihat sesuatu yang menakjuban di depannya.

"_Sore wa?_" Oishi menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Eiji, lalu akhirnya dia melihat barang kesukaan Eiji selain pasta gigi, yaitu Teddy bear yang sedang dipegang Tezuka, "Kau mau itu?"

Eiji mengangguk dengan cepatnya, matanya makin melotot ke arah Teddy bear tersebut. Saat...

"Tezuka, Teddy bearmu besar sekali, kau pasti kecapaian membawanya," Komentar Fuji.

"Ah," Jawab Tezuka, "Oh ya Fuji, Lebih baik Teddy bear ini untukmu saja," Lanjutnya.

"Untukku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah. Habisnya kalau di aku hanya akan jadi barang rongsokan," Ujar Tezuka.

"Wahh..._Sankyuu (Thank you) _Tezuka," Fuji menerima Teddy bear itu dengan senang hati.

"Hn,"

"Oh ya Fuji, sekalian Teddy bear ini untukmu saja," Ujar Taka-san. Lalu menyerahkan Teddy bearnya ke Fuji.

"_Arigatou_ Taka-san, Yuuta pasti akan senang," Kata Fuji sambil tetap tersenyum.

-di lapangan tennis -

Yuuta hendak memukul bola volley (Ingat! Volley yang dimaksud adalah salah satu teknik dalam tenis) dengan pukulannya, saat Yuuta mengayunkan raketnya...

"HACCHI..." Tanpa sadar, Yuuta melewatkan bola yang menuju ke arah dia.

"Game and Match, won by Kisarazu 6-5," Mizuki mengumumkan hasilnya, lalu menghampiri Yuuta, "Oi Yuuta. Kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi,"

"_Hai (Ya)_, Mizuki-san," Jawab Yuuta. Setelah itu, Yuuta berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil handuknya. Saat mengelap keringatnya, dari kanannya ada seseorang yang melemparnya botol minuman. Karena refleks, Yuuta menangkap minuman itu dengan mudah.

"Minumlah. Kalau tidak, kau bisa kena dehidrasi," Ujar orang yang melempari Yuuta dengan botol minuman, ternyata dia adalah salah satu _senpai_ Yuuta, yaitu Kisarazu Atsushi (o, Gomen tapi boku fans dia juga ~v~) yang tadi menjadi lawan tandingnya Yuuta.

"Thanks, Atsushi-senpai," Yuuta mulai meminum minumannya, sedangkan Kisarazu mendekatinya.

"Oi, Yuuta. Kau flu ya? Padahal 'kan sekarang sudah musim panas," Ujar Kisarazu.

"Aku lagi nggak flu, Atsushi-senpai. Tapi entah kenapa barusan tubuhku menjadi menggigil," Kata Yuuta, 'Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk,' Pikir Yuuta.

(oxo)

Eiji terus menarik-narik baju Oishi (Untung bajunya nggak robek). Matanya terus menatap lurus-lurus ke arah dua Teddy bear yang sedang dibawa Fuji.

"Oh ya, aku punya banyak gantungan nih. Pas nih ada sembilan. Satu-satu ya," Taka-san membagikan gantungan kunci yang didapatnya tadi.

"Wah...Tambah lagi deh," Kata Fuji.

"Iya. Fuji banyak banget, nya," Tanpa sadar Eiji terus menatap Teddy bear yang besar.

Melihat reaksi Eiji, Fuji menawarinya, "Oh, Eiji mau satu ya?"

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba (apaan tuh? -_-v) "Hoi hoi," Sahut Eiji cepat.

"Nih, yang besar saja. Buat teman Teddy bearmu yang di rumah," Fuji menyodorkan Teddy bear yang besar (Tezuka, kau tidak marah 'kan? O~Ov) . Mata Eiji berbinar-binar, "Arigatou, Fuji~"

"_Senpai-tachi (Senpais)_...Makan yuk," Pinta Echizen ke Eiji.

"Hah? Bukannya tadi kau sama Momo sudah makan banyak burger," Kata Oishi.

"Itu 'kan tadi. Sekarang perutku lapar lagi," Jelas Echizen.

"Dasar bocah rakus," Komentar Eiji.

Niat usil kembali menghampiri Fuji, "Ssstt...Semuanya! Kita 'kan bisa makan banyak terus gratis pula,"

"Masa' sih, _senpai_?" Kata Momo.

"Bener kok. Ayo berkumpul sebentar," Semua berkumpul kecuali Inui dan Tezuka yang sudah jalan duluan. Fuji mulai membisikkan idenya. Semua yang berkumpul pada setia mendengarnya. Setelah selesai, tampak senyuman licik muncul di wajah mereka.

"Tezuka/Buchou," Semua memanggil Tezuka. Tezuka membalikkan badannya.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU (HAPPY BIRTHDAY)!" Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Taka-san, Kaidoh, Momo, dan Echizen mengucapkannya bersamaan.

Tezuka mengangkat alisnya, "Aku lagi nggak ulang tahun, ulang tahunku sudah lama lewat," Katanya. Di lubuk hatinya dia merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya.

"Tezuka...Kau nggak usah malu-malu begitu," Kata Oishi.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti terharu ya? Saking terharunya, kau sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa 'kan? " Canda Fuji.

"_Fsshu_. Pasti begitu," Kaidoh menyetujuinya.

"Masa' buchou mau merayakannya sendirian? Nggak seru dong," Komentar Echizen.

"Ayo dong buchou! Traktir! Traktir..." Ujar Momo.

"'Kan sudah kubilang, ulang tahunku bukan sekarang," Bantah Tezuka, 'Ternyata firasatku tepat,'

"Traktir ya, Tezuka!" Eiji mulai meloncat-loncat. Karena malu (soalnya berisik di depan umum) Tezuka terpaksa mentraktir mereka semua. Setelah makan, yaaah sudah, mereka pada pulanglah.

(oxo)

-di Rumah Fuji-

"Yuuta...Lihat yang aku bawa..." Fuji menunjukkan Teddy bear pemberian Taka-san ke Yuuta.

Yuuta yang kebetulan hari itu pulang, kaget sampai terjengkang ke belakang, "Teddy bear? Punya siapa?" Tanya Yuuta.

Senyum Fuji bertambah, "Punyamulah. Ini hadiah spesial dariku,"

Kekagetan Yuuta naik dua oktaf, "NANI (APA)? Nggak salah tuh?" Bahkan suaranya juga naik.

"Nggak salah kok," Fuji tidak menyadari kekagetan Yuuta, "Kau akan terlihat lebih imut kalau mau berfoto dengan Teddy bear ini," Fuji mengeluarkan kameranya.

Muka Yuuta berubah menjadi merah padam, "Yang benar saja, BAKA ANIKI (KAKAK BODOH)!" Setelah itu, Yuuta berlari dan langsung mengunci kamarnya.

"Yuuta," Fuji mencoba mengejar tapi langsung ditahan Yumiko, "Sudahlah Syuusuke, mungkin sekarang Yuuta lagi sakit,"

"Sakit?"

"Ah. Dari sepulang dari sekolahnya, dia terus-terusan bersin,"

"Oh...Pantas tadi mukanya merah. Saa, lebih baik aku kasihnya besok saja," Fuji menaruh Teddy bear itu di dekat fotonya dan Yuuta.

Di kamarnya, Yuuta merinding di balik selimutnya.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Gomen ne. Kalau ceritanya terlalu OOC. Tapi, arigatou ne kepada semua yang telah membaca fanficku.

Kali ini, boku akan membahas sedikit tentang DVD pair-puri dan shin tenipuri.

Pair-puri adalah DVD tenipuri yang akan membahas sebuah _pair_ dalam sebuah cerita dan keluarnya itu setiap 2 bulan.

Sampai sekarang pair-puri sudah sampai volume 8. 1 volume berisi beberapa episode. Pertama, ada _memorable match. _Yang kedua, ada cerita spesial dan melibatkan mereka (character yang dibahas) menjadi sorotan utamanya. Dan terakhir, ada cerita tentang chibi yang pernah diputar di TV. Ini dia pair-pairnya.

Pair-puri 1- Tezuka Kunimitsu dengan Atobe Keigo. Keluarnya pada tanggal 25 Juni 2010. _Memorable match_: Tezuka vs Echizen, Tezuka vs Atobe. _Chibi_:Prince of Wilderness. Latar belakang covernya warna putih-merah.

Pair-puri 2 -Fuji Syuusuke dengan Fuji Yuuta. Keluarnya berbarengan dengan pair-puri 1. _Memorable Match_: Fuji vs Tezuka, Yuuta vs Echizen. _Chibi_:Super Soldier 9 (Tenipuri).Latar belakang covernya warna putih-biru.

Pair-puri 3 -Kirihara Akaya dengan Akutsu Jin. Keluarnya pada tanggal 27 Agustus 2010. _Memorable Match_: Akutsu vs Echizen, Kirihara vs Fuji. _Chibi_:Beware of Snow White. Latar belakang covernya warna putih-pink.

Pair-puri 4 -Kikumaru Eiji dengan Oishi Syuuichirou. Keluarnya berbarengan dengan pair-puri 3. _Memorable Match_: Oishi-Eiji vs Akazawa-Kaneda, Oishi-Eiji vs Higashikata-Minami. _Chibi_: Tenipuri Family (Ep.132). Latar belakang covernya warna putih-hijau muda.

Pair-puri 5 -Saeki Koujirou dengan Sengoku Kiyosumi. Keluarnya pada tanggal 27 Oktober 2010. _Memorable Match_: Sengoku vs Momo, Saeki-Itsuki vs Fuji-Eiji. _Chibi_:Baseball Game Filled With Men. Latar belakang covernya warna orange.

Pair-puri 6 -Shishido Ryou dengan Kaidoh Kaoru. Keluarnya berbarengan dengan pair-puri 5. _Memorable Match_: Kaidoh-Momo vs Marui-Jackal , Shishido-Chotarou vs Kaidoh-Inui. _Chibi_: テニス昔話. Latar belakang covernya warna putih-ungu.

Pair-puri 7 -Inui Sadaharu dengan Oshitari Yuushi. Keluarnya pada tanggal 22 Desember 2010. _Memorable Match_: Inui vs Yanagi, Oshitari-Gakuto vs Momo-Eiji. _Chibi_: 刑事（デカ）プリ! (ep 77/78, kacamata Inui hilang). Latar belakang covernya warna putih-pink.

Pair-puri 8 -Echizen Ryoma dengan Sanada Gen'ichiro. Keluarnya berbarengan dengan pair-puri 7. _Memorable Match_: Echizen vs Momo, Sanada-Atobe vs Michael Lee-Billy Cassidy. _Chibi_: Christmas at the Tenipuri Family. Latar belakang covernya warna putih-biru.

Wuaahh~~ Boku pingin banget pair-puri 2 sama pair-puri 6 (Soalnya ada Fuji dan Shishidonya). Tapi, saat melihat harganya, jadi ingin banget mukul komputernya. Gara-gara harga yang ditawarkan adalah ¥ 3.990/pair-puri. Atau yang di rupiahkan menjadi ± Rp 367.950 .v (Terakhir boku baca koran ¥ 100 adalah Rp 10.854).

Semoga DVD pair-puri ada di Indonesia dan harganya nggak mahal-mahal amat.

Btw, semuanya sudah baca shin tennis no oujisama?

Sekarang manganya di internet sudah sampai chapter 40.

Ini ringkasan ceritanya.

Para anggota Seigaku, Rikkai, Hyoutei, Shitenhouji (kecuali Zaizen Hikaru sama Hitouji Yuuji), Higa, Rokkaku (Boku nggak tahu siapa saja yang ikut), Fudoumine (Ini juga boku tak tahu), Yamabuki (Sama) sampai (Sepertinya cuma Yuuta dan Mizuki) diundang ke kamp untuk mengikuti penyeleksian anggota untuk mewakili Jepang pada turnamen U-17.

Karena disana adalah tempat atlet tenis tingkat SMA, jadi mereka semua banyak yang meremehkan kehadiran anak-anak SMP. Lalu, karena jumlah member menjadi 300 orang. Kurobe Yukio, sang pelatih memberitahukan kepada semua member bahwa bagi mereka yang tak bisa menangkap 250 bola tenis yang dijatuhkan dari pesawat yang terbang di atas mereka, harus segera pulang. Tentu saja, bagi para jagoan kita sih itu masih gampang, bahkan banyak yang mengambil lebih dari 1 (seperi Kin-chan, Atobe, Tanishi, Yanagi). Satu bola terakhir yang tersisa di lapangan diambil oleh Echizen Ryoma yang baru pulang dari Amerika.

Lalu, pelatih lain yang berbadan jangkung, Saitou Itaru menyuruh murid SMP untuk bebas memilih pasangan mainnya, tapi bukan untuk bermain double melainkan untuk dipertandingkan 1 lawan 1. Dan yang bagi kalah, harus keluar dari kamp.

Lebih baik disini kita skip sedikit ya...

Bagi yang tidak lolos seleksi berlatih keras di daerah perbukitan yang banyak hewan liarnya di bawah bimbingan seorang pelatih mabuk, Mifune Nyuudou.

Bagi yang lolos dari seleksi tadi dibagi menjadi 2 court (di kamp tersebut terdapat 16 court, dimana court yang paling rendah merupakan sekumpulan pemain terkuat) yaitu di court 5 dan 6.

Court 5 - Oni Juujirou (anak SMA yang mengalahkan Momo), Tezuka (mengalahkan Kaidoh 7-0), Atobe (mengalahkan Hiyoshi 47-45), Ishida Gin (mengalahkan Koharu), Shiraishi (mengalahkan Ken'ya), Tachibana, Chitose, Liliadent (mengalahkan teman setimnya), Kirihara (Harusnya Yanagi yang berhasil memenangkannya, tapi ia mengalah karena Inui juga gugur gara-gara tidak sengaja meminum jusnya sendiri), Jirou (mengalahkan Kabaji), Kite (mengalahkan Kai), Akutsu (mengalahkan Taka-san)

Court 6 - Yukimura (mengalahkan Sanada 7-1), Fuji (mengalahkan Yuuta 7-0), Marui (menang dari Jackal tanpa bertanding 0_0v), Oshitari (mengalahkan Gakuto), Sengoku, Yagyuu (mengalahkan Niou 9-7), Eiji (mengalahkan Oishi 8-6), Amane, Chinen, Kamio (mengalahkan Ibu), Rin, Chotarou (mengalahkan Shishido 9-7 T_T)

Lalu, Court 5 disuruh melawan Court 3 dan Court 4 melawan Court 6.

Court 5 vs Court 3 - Single 3 Liliadent (L), Double 2 Shiraishi-Kirihara (W) Shiraishi berjanji kepada Yanagi untuk mengawasi Kirihara agar dia tidak berubah menjadi Devil Mode, lalu tanpa disengaja Kirihara memukul tangan kirinya dan membuat perban di tangannya lepas, ternyata dibalik perban tersebut terdapat emas yang diberikan oleh Osamu-sensei dan Kirihara berubah menjadi Angel Mode, Single 2 Tezuka vs Yamato (Kapten Seigaku saat Tezuka,Fuji,Inui,Eiji,Oishi,Taka-san masih kelas 1) Tezuka membuka pintu terakhir Muga, Ten'i muhou no kiwami dan berhasil menang, setelah menang dia pamit kepada Fuji dan Eiji untuk pergi ke Jerman setelah dinasihati Yamato, Double 1 Chitose-Tachibana (L) Gara-gara lawannya menggunakan synchro, dan single 1 Atobe vs Irie Kanata (Masih berlanjut)

Court 6 vs Court 4 - Gomen, boku kurang tahu, soalnya Takeshi Konomi-sensei terlalu memfokuskan ceritanya di Court 5, jadi Court 6-nya jarang diperlihatkan. Yang boku tahu cuma single 2/3 yaitu Fuji, tapi *hik* dia kalah oleh musuh *hik* yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Niou *hik*. Dan dia berubah menjadi Tezuka yang sedang Ten'i Muhou no Kiwami..ToT...


End file.
